


Fallen

by reitsubomi



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reitsubomi/pseuds/reitsubomi
Summary: 现代AUPOV第三人称暗影和格里芬拟人V为独立角色斯巴达一家子的“探案”故事





	1. 尼禄

“Devil May Cry”的霓虹灯在白天也亮着。

但丁的侦探事务所里常年弥漫着一股披萨的味道，经久不散，似乎渗入了这栋老旧木头房子的每一个缝隙里。尼禄对此习以为常，有时候甚至怀疑他是不是在屋子里点了披萨味的香薰。

房门在推开时吱吱呀呀地响，发出了像是不堪重负的呻吟。也许是年久失修的缘故，尼禄在关上那扇木门时不得不借助一点蛮力——比如用脚踹上一下。

“该死。”他一如往常地抱怨道。

事务所的主人毫无生气地半瘫在扶手椅中，脸上盖着一本成人杂志。如果不是偶尔发出几声鼾声，尼禄觉得他和尸体没什么区别。

一提到尸体，他的胃不由自主地抽搐了一下，几乎泛起了酸水。他刚从停尸房回来，一直觉得自己身上还带着一股挥之不去的尸臭。他先前倒不是没有过类似的经历，但当妮可从冷藏箱里拉出那具有些腐败的尸体时，他的胃里还是一阵翻腾。如果有什么能准确形容那股混着福尔马林的味道，那一定是来自地狱的、恶魔所散发的恶臭。

“这就是？……”尼禄捏着鼻子打量着尸体，那副被挖掉眼睛的狰狞惨状让他又倒抽了一口凉气，起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

梳着乱糟糟的马尾、戴着眼镜的女法医点了点头，咧嘴嘲弄道：“你的反应比那个弱鸡条子好那么一点儿。他在现场的时候差点儿吐出来。我真不知道他是怎么当上警察的。”

——她指的是格里芬，一个总是喋喋不休的警探。他和妮可碰面的时候，聒噪程度要比平时再严重上几倍。尼禄觉得他应该去客串脱口秀，或是当一名单人喜剧演员，而不是加入警察的队伍。

“所以是他在负责这个案子？”他暂时放弃了和尸体的近距离接触，转而拿起了妮可放在一旁的验尸报告。

女法医轻哼了一声，算是对他的答复。她喝了一大口马克杯里的黑咖啡，不知从哪儿又抓来了一块蓝莓百吉饼。

尼禄瞥了她一眼，眉头拧成了一团。他虽然对妮可在解剖完吃东西的行为习以为常，但还是忍不住嘟囔了句“怪胎”。

“谢谢。”妮可不以为然地冲他举了举杯子，“我以为今天来的会是但丁。”

尼禄冷笑了一声，不满地说：“那个老混蛋昨晚又喝多了，现在因为宿醉像个死人一样……我看和这具尸体差不多，连味道都一样。”

“听起来像是我知道的但丁。”她笑着耸了耸肩，吃完了手里的百吉饼，“这件案子在警方那儿还算是‘机密’，所以你们最好低调点儿。”

“我可不觉得格里芬那个大嘴巴能低调到哪儿去。”尼禄的手指滑着平板电脑的屏幕，最后定格在“死因”二字上，“你为什么没写死因？”他疑惑地问。

“我还在等病理报告和化验结果，蠢货。”妮可不客气地说，一边在白大褂的口袋里摸索着香烟和打火机，可最后却掏出了一支电子烟。

“难道不是因为脑部被刺穿所致？”尼禄屏住呼吸，又踱步到尸体旁。

妮可朝半空吐出了一团白色的烟雾，一股若有若无的柠檬味很快渗入了那股福尔马林的臭味之中。在室内的时候，她总是迫不得已地叼着电子烟解决随时发作的烟瘾，只有出了门才能肆无忌惮地抽上真正的香烟。“或许是那样，”她凝视着那团白雾喃喃道，“可我总觉得还有些什么……你该亲眼看看。”

妮可说完也走到尸体旁边，咬着烟管示意尼禄将那骇人的躯体翻转过来。他愣了一下，极不情愿地戴上手套和她一起将尸体翻了个个儿，于是死者背上的烙印毫无征兆地跳进了他的眼睛里。纠葛的疤痕沿着毫无血色的皮肤蔓延，和尸斑组成了一幅宛若来自地狱的图腾。

——那是一对恶魔的翅膀。

尼禄骂了句脏话，似乎明白了为什么但丁会对这件案子感兴趣。记忆里的文字慢慢地复苏，连同当年阁楼上灰尘的气味也一同醒了过来。

“十年前……”他像是自言自语般地轻声说，然后打了几个喷嚏。

妮可从眼镜片后打量着他，上升的白色烟雾渐渐遮住了她的表情。

对于十年前的连环杀人案，尼禄了解的并不算太多。他在上高中时从他叔叔的那些旧档案里看到过细枝末节的记载，而那些泛黄的卷宗中还夹着些当时的照片——被挖去的双眼与恶魔的翅膀曾让他做了好一阵的噩梦。

“我还以为是一群大号肥老鼠攻占了我的阁楼开派对……你不该看这些。”但丁猛地踹开门，叹着气从他手里夺过了那些资料，“这可不是适合小鬼的睡前读物。”

“我只是想弄清楚之前发生过什么，”尼禄徒劳地抗议道，“比如你为什么不再当律师了——”

但丁拈起掉落在尼禄手边的律师徽章，戏谑地笑了一下，之后毫无留恋地将它丢入了满是灰尘的纸箱里。“这就是你熬夜的理由？……我的好哥哥知道一定会杀了我。”

他的话一下子点燃了尼禄的怒火。

“和他没关系！”他歇斯底里地冲但丁吼道，“你保证过你不会向他打小报告的！”

少年的双肩微微耸动，手指的关节因为握紧了拳头而发白。他将牙齿咬得咯咯作响，蓝眼睛里冒着像是来自深渊的业火。

但丁无奈地摇了摇头，伸手揉了揉他的头发以示安抚。“抱歉，尼禄。”他拨开了和他睫毛绞在一起的碎发，“我不会告诉他的。”他说完又叹了口气，似乎同时感受到了来自维吉尔的愤怒。他的哥哥虽然是名出色的检察官，但始终学不会和自己的儿子好好相处。特别是当尼禄进入了“叛逆期”后，但丁每隔两天就能在事务所门口见到自己的侄子，最后他干脆赖在他家再不肯回去。

“……你保证？”尼禄松开了拳头。

“说话算话。”他朝少年挤了挤眼睛，“但你真的该睡觉了，孩子。”

尼禄终于顺从地点了点头，帮着他将那些资料重新收了起来。腾起的灰尘让他忍不住打了几个喷嚏。

“还疼吗？”但丁侧头又看见他那红肿的脸颊，于是出声问道。

尼禄咬着嘴唇，许久没说话，过了半天才小声嘟囔着“没什么”。可他的睫毛垂了下去，像是在掩盖什么泛起涟漪的情绪。

但丁长叹了一口气，拍了拍他的肩膀。“你知道他是在乎你的，”他搜肠刮肚地找着安慰尼禄的词句，试图让自己的话听上去更有说服力，“只是他大多数时候不知道该怎么表达罢了。”

尼禄盯着阁楼里的书架，假装对上面一个褪色的玩偶十分感兴趣。那些争吵在他耳畔回响，最后以一记清脆的耳光结束。“他今天说要把我送到寄宿学校去，”他的眼神空洞，嘴唇颤抖了几下，“……‘为了我好’。”

“混蛋。”但丁听完立刻说道，好像他几秒前大义凛然的说辞根本是从另外一个人的嘴里说出来的，“胆小鬼、懦夫、脑袋空空的蠢货——”

尼禄目瞪口呆地看着他的叔叔连珠炮似的吐出不同的词汇来形容维吉尔。

“你现在去睡觉。”他如此宣布道，“我要好好跟我亲爱的哥哥谈谈。”

尼禄至今也不清楚那时但丁和维吉尔究竟“聊”了些什么。他只记得隔天但丁顶着乌黑的眼圈，开心地对他宣布他不用去上寄宿学校了，还可以留在他的事务所——但前提是他在学校不再打架，而且每门功课都拿到“A”。

——他当然那么做了，还在大学毕业后不久拿到了律师执照。虽然像他这种新人律师赚钱不多，但至少他能帮他那总是“入不敷出”的叔叔付上一点租金。

尼禄掀开披萨盒，揪了一片带着菠萝的夏威夷风味披萨。起司冷了后凝住了培根和火腿，但吃起来味道并不坏。他意犹未尽地舔了舔手指，几乎忘了自己这双手先前曾翻转过尸体。而他的胃也渐渐消停，不再像之前翻涌地那么厉害。尼禄在吃完第二块冷披萨后拿起了但丁脸上的成人杂志，然后皱着眉丢向了一边。

可他还在睡。周身的酒臭、杂乱的刘海儿和下巴上泛起的胡渣让他看上去和街边的流浪汉没什么区别。

尼禄“啧”了一声，抬腿飞起一脚踹在了他的椅子上。要不是但丁在电光火石之间醒了过来，那他可能就要连人带椅子一起狠狠地摔在地上。平时他虽然看上去总是一副吊儿郎当的模样，但尼禄总是被他超乎常人的反应力所震惊。

事务所的主人伸了个懒腰，又打了个大呵欠，周身的关节发出一阵“咔吱咔吱”的声响。“我说你这小混蛋下回能不能换种叫醒方式？”他拖长了声音懒散地说，“我这把老骨头可差点儿被你摔散架了。”

“你闻起来和我刚刚见的尸体一样，所以我得确保你还活着。”尼禄毫无负罪感地笑了笑，然后走进厨房煮起了咖啡。

“嘿，跟那该死的福尔马林味儿比起来，我简直称得上是散发着芬芳。”但丁揪着身上的T恤仔细嗅了嗅。“……怎么样？你晕过去了吗？”他冲着厨房的方向大喊。

银发青年翻了个白眼，很快将写着“我爱披萨”的马克杯递给了他。“我没有。不过妮可说格里芬差点儿吐在现场。”

但丁哈哈大笑，接过咖啡后道了谢。“弱鸡。”他抿着那苦涩又滚烫的液体对那名警探隔空嘲讽道。

“他在负责这个案子。”尼禄也端着咖啡在沙发上坐下来，“虽然我对他的能力保持怀疑，但看起来警方也意识到了这起凶杀案和十年前的联系。”

但丁听他提起“十年前”后略显意外地看着他，淡蓝色的眼睛微微眯了起来。“你还记得——”他的声音有些沙哑，似乎想起了往事。而他显然无法阻止尼禄的好奇心，也许还会适得其反。

“死者的相关资料我在回来的路上凭记忆整理好了，”尼禄摆弄着手机，“发给你了。只是妮可说确定真正的死因还需要点儿时间。”

“她还好吗？”但丁漫不经心地问，看着自己的手机屏幕亮了一下。

“还是老样子。一个吞云吐雾的怪胎科学狂人……虽然我觉得在那种地方也不能抽电子烟。”他说着有些急切地望向但丁，“嘿，我现在手头上没有新案子。如果你需要我跟进，我可以去见见那个弱鸡警探。”

“……那或许你可以帮我去调查一个婚外情的委托？”但丁咧嘴笑道。

“付钱我就去，否则免谈。”

“哎呀，真现实。我还以为你会对亲叔叔有些优惠呢。”

“别转移话题，但丁。”尼禄有些不耐烦地说，“因为这和十年前的连环杀人案有关，所以你才会感兴趣吧？我可以去……”

但丁打断了他。“也许晚点儿的时候……”他浏览着整理好的资料，眉头不由地越皱越紧，“我目前还不知道要怎么做。我也不确定是不是要把你牵扯进来。”他最后还是实话实说道。

尼禄果然生了气，“啪”地一声放下了手中的咖啡杯。“我不是个小孩子了，我是个成年人，是个律师——”他的声音到最后有些高。

“我知道，尼禄。我并不是质疑你的能力，”但丁的语调慢慢地沉了下去，“只是也许这件事比我原先想象中的还复杂……也许还很危险。我不知道让你参与进来是不是个合适的选择。”

“你在敷衍我——”

“我没有。”但丁深吸了一口气，缓缓地说，“十年前的那个所谓的‘真凶’早就自杀身亡了。”


	2. 格里芬

2

格里芬糟糕的一天并不是从见到尸体开始的。

天还没亮，或许连晨曦还躲在厚重的云层之后。一片万籁俱寂中，他的手机突然毫无预警地响了起来，那刺耳的声音划破了周遭的宁静，将他从难得的美梦中无情地拽了出来。他咒骂了一句，睡眼惺忪地在床头柜上摸索着手机。

“喂？”他打了个呵欠，擦了擦眼角泛起的眼泪，“你知不知道现在几点——”

“凶杀案。”他那总是惜字如金的搭档简短地说，“地址发给你了。现场见。”

格里芬“啧”了一声，又嘟囔了一句“夜猫子”，这才不情愿地从床上爬了起来。他的黑发朝四面八方翘着，活像个鸟窝。而他洗漱完毕后花了足足有五分钟才抚平自己不服帖的头发，暗自思忖着是不是要像斯巴达家的小子一样剪个清爽的平头。

想到这儿，格里芬终于笑了一下。他上次见到那个暴躁的银发青年还是在法院的大厅里，当时他正冲V吵嚷着自己的委托人是无罪的。然而那名检察官只是笑了笑，然后拎着公文包、拄着他的拐杖优雅地离去。

——格里芬有时候真不知道到底谁才更像是维吉尔的儿子。

疲惫的警探穿上了他的西装外套，而这时微波炉发出了“叮”的一声。他拿出那个变了形状的火鸡三明治，囫囵吞着坐进了车里。

天边露出了一缕晨光。

他先前负责的案子刚刚尘埃落地，最终以嫌疑人被判“有罪”而告终——当然了，很少有人能从那位年纪轻轻的检察官手里得到无罪判决，而他就像是所有犯罪者的“噩梦”一般。每到这时，格里芬都不禁感叹着“真不愧是维吉尔的得意弟子”。

伸张正义。格里芬猛灌了一口黑咖啡想道。尽管负责V手下的案子意味着无止境的加班地狱，但这个念头让他内心深处那个名为梦想的“肥皂泡”又膨胀了些，驱走了些许困意。

案发现场外被赶来的警车围了个水泄不通。格里芬掀起黄色的警戒线，敷衍地冲周围人打招呼。他没拿盒子里的甜甜圈，只是又喝了点咖啡。事实上，他从一下车就闻到了一股古怪的味道，这让他觉得这时候吃东西是个不明智的决定。

初春的凉风吹得格里芬打了个哆嗦，他眯着眼打量着四周。河堤旁的樱花稀稀落落地开着，给这惨淡的现场染上了些俏皮的粉色。他揉了揉鼻子，好像那些花粉已经开始让他头昏脑胀、鼻涕与眼泪齐飞。只是当他又一次呼吸时，一股恶臭迅速占据了他的鼻腔，让他条件反射般地一阵反胃。

“该死。”他接过旁边警员递来的口罩，低声诅咒道，“我宁愿花粉过敏到窒息，也不想一大早就和这股地狱一样的味道相伴。”

格里芬的话音刚落，他那沉默寡言的搭档便扭过头来看他，冲他挑了下眉算作是打招呼。和总是将西装穿得邋里邋遢的格里芬相比，暗影的衬衫一丝不苟地扣着，领带也仔细地系着半温莎结。他的身材高大，肩膀又宽，像衣服架子一样将西装外套撑得满满当当，平日里总能吸引女士们的目光。这有时候让格里芬格外嫉妒。

“早，搭档。你看上去就像从来不需要睡觉一样。说实话，你喝了多少瓶魔爪能量饮料？”格里芬说完皱着眉打量着尸体，那股刺鼻的气味连口罩都挡不住。他的胃发出了抗议的声音。

暗影站起身来，在自己的笔记本上又写了些什么。“我不喝饮料。”他的声音毫无起伏，像个没有感情的机器人，“现在暂时无法确定死者的身份，我想凶手应该带走了相关的物品和文件。”

格里芬望向死者脸上的两个狰狞的空洞，不由地皱紧了眉头。血迹凝成了不详的黑色，而早有些蛆虫“鸠占鹊巢”，在那不合时宜的地方安了家。偶然飘来的花瓣让这一幕愈加诡谲，给血腥带上了一丝不相符的凄美。

他看上去有多大？20岁出头？或者30？

格里芬抿着嘴，无法从那面目全非的脸上判断出死者的年纪。“当然，我看我们的‘变态杀手先生’为了以防万一，连眼睛都挖走了，真是心思缜密——”他顿了一下，强压着胃里的那股不适。他不停地后悔出门时吃了那块火鸡三明治，而他现在能清楚地描述出那块三明治里究竟加了些什么配料——洋葱、美乃滋、起司——他再也不想吃火鸡三明治了。

“经过初步判定，死者的死亡时间应该有五天以上。具体的细节要等妮可莱塔解剖之后……”暗影说着斜了格里芬一眼，“你还好吗？”

“好极了。”格里芬苦着脸说，“你是唯一一个会叫那个烟鬼全名的人。”他说完还习惯性地挥了挥手，像是在试图拨开那股不存在的烟雾一样。

这时有鉴识人员将尸体翻转过来，于是死者背上那宛若邪教图腾一样的烙印映入了他的眼帘。

那或许是拿滚烫的烙铁烙上去的。格里芬想。或许是在这个可怜虫还活着的时候。或许凶手是个变态的精神病患者。就像那些影视剧里的一样。

他的太阳穴毫无征兆地疼了起来，心脏也在咖啡的作用下不规律地跳动。

糟透了。

格里芬蹲在河堤旁反复深呼吸了几次，他的胃这才略略平静下来。几瓣樱花花瓣落在他的头上，而走过来的暗影轻轻拂掉了它们。

“你看上去需要喝一杯。”身材高大的警探认真地说。

“也许。可现在还在公务中，被V知道了一定会扣我们的工资。”格里芬扬了扬眉毛，“而且我记得你刚刚才说过你不喝饮料吧，我的好搭档？”

“酒不是饮料。”暗影一板一眼地纠正道。

“啊哈，假正经的家伙。”格里芬站起身来，“不过这起案子让我有种不详的预感……凶手是个狡猾又残忍的混蛋。”他掸了掸身上粘着的花瓣，又环顾了一圈四周。“这里没有监控，估计也不会有目击者……而且十有八九不是案发现场。”

暗影神色凝重地点了点头。

一般来说，如果不是工作需要，格里芬是不会主动接近妮可的。她不仅周身散发着一股烟味儿，还时常对他说些听上去毛骨悚然的话：像是上一个死者的最后一顿饭吃了意大利辣味香肠披萨，或是那道致命伤让死者的肋骨插进了自己的肺里等等。格里芬每次从妮可那儿离开时总想忘掉她那绘声绘色描述死因时的语气，然而他却好死不死地老是在吃饭的时候想起来那些触目惊心又栩栩如生的画面。

他的胃疼有一多半都是因为妮可。

尽管被叫做“科学调查处”，但格里芬总觉得那儿的人都有种说不出的神经质，就连空气里不知是混着什么药剂的味道都那么惹人不快。可更让人沮丧的是他们的搜查毫无进展，死者的身份犹如坠入黑暗的细砂，怎么也看不出端倪。

“这是什么？”格里芬望着玻璃罐中蠕动的幼虫，嘴角抽搐地问，“你终于要改行了吗，当昆虫饲养员？”

妮可从他手里一把夺走了玻璃罐，小心翼翼地放到了一旁。“别乱碰，”她的电子烟烟管在格里芬手上不客气地敲了一下，“这是从尸体上那些虫子虫卵之类的玩意儿里‘脱颖而出’的宝贝。”

格里芬听完简直想立刻找消毒液洗上几遍手，那宛若干涸血迹的颜色让那虫子看起来像是从地狱刚爬出来的怪物。“你这个疯子，”他不得不迫使自己又喝了一大口黑咖啡，“你想做什么，在警察局开‘恶心昆虫派对’吗？”

“蠢—货—”她猛吸了一口烟径直吐在他脸上，“这个家伙和那些尸体上常见的虫子都不一样。我还没时间去请教专家，只好先把它养起来。它长得很快，我想我很快就能见到它的真面目了。”

“希望这能让我们快点找出这个可怜人的身份和死因，天才博士。”格里芬挥手拨开那烟雾，对她冷嘲热讽道。

“你们还没找出死者是谁？……老天，真是浪费纳税人的钱，”她撇着嘴回击道，“税金小偷。”

“没有监控，也没有目击者，被害人的脸还是那副德行！你总不能让我拿着死者像是万圣节恐怖装扮的照片去挨家挨户打听吧？”格里芬抱怨道，“我已经很久没好好睡过觉了。”

“……还差点儿吐在现场。”一直抱着双臂站在一旁的暗影突然插话道。

妮可听后爆发出一阵大笑，几乎被刚吸进去的一口烟呛死。

“什——我没有！”格里芬急忙辩解道，“嘿，哥们儿，你可以一直保持沉默的，不用在这个节骨眼上补充什么细节。”他说完又懊恼地想制止妮可歇斯底里的大笑，然而那无济于事。她笑得浑身发颤，蜷成一团蹲在地上，嘴里不断发出嘶嘶的呼气声，和她的笑声混在一起，连绵不绝。

“天呐，你笑起来像是塞勒姆的女巫。行行好，别再发出这种声音了！我真的没有——”

“弱鸡——”

糟透了。

这件事情很快一传十，十传百，连斯巴达家的小子都来取笑他，让他一时间沦为了“警界的笑柄”，就连暗影递来的上好清酒都无法抚平他的沮丧。不过说到底，他的搭档才是害他沦落至此的罪魁祸首。只是格里芬把这件事都归罪于妮可身上，若不是她逢人就添油加醋地描述他那狼狈的模样，他也不至于每次都要絮絮叨叨地和别人解释上十分钟他很坚强，他真的没吐在现场。

春天盛行的花粉让他更加叫苦连天。

等格里芬之后“杀回”妮可的办公室准备兴师问罪时，却意外地发现那名黑发的检察官正立在满屋的仪器之间，饶有兴趣地拿着那个妮可先前不让他碰的玻璃罐子。格里芬觉得他看上去又苍白了些，不过那或许是他的错觉。而妮可破天荒地不在自己的“巢穴”，也许是终于受不了烟瘾发作时的折磨而跑出去抽烟了。

“V？……”格里芬满腔的怒火一下子烟飞云散，连声音都降了下去。

黑发青年还在出神，过了几秒才抬头望向他，露出了礼貌的微笑。“你还好吗？”他的声音和他本人一样彬彬有礼，轻柔的和四周的静谧几乎融为一体，“不用勉强自己。如果实在累了的话，你可以申请休假——”

“我没有！”格里芬有些粗鲁地打断了V，“老天，那个科学怪人就差在广播里向全人类宣告‘弱鸡格里芬吐在现场了’。但我没有，我很好。谢谢你的关心。”

V笑了笑，拨开了挡眼的几缕碎发。“那就好。我很高兴听到你没事。因为接下来你和暗影可能会很忙。”他再次低头看着手中的玻璃罐，然后小心翼翼地将瓶中蠕动的暗红色虫子放回到了突然多出来的一个小型“温室”中——格里芬甚至都没注意。

“……蓝凤蝶。”V觉察到他的目光，轻声补充道，“妮可请教过了专家。她也很愿意见证它破茧成蝶的那一刻。”

格里芬愣了一下，没想到那恶心的虫子竟然是一种蝴蝶的幼虫。“可它怎么会在死者身上？我的意思是，难道……”他喃喃自语着，好像脑中的碎片突然串成了线。

“蓝凤蝶并不算常见。而且以一种有毒的植物为食。”V若有所思地望着那虫子在叶片中穿梭，“……也许这样能有效地缩小搜查范围吧。”

“我明白。听上去你也成了昆虫学专家，V。”格里芬咧嘴笑道，“可现在还没有嫌疑人，为什么你会？……呃，或许我不该问。”他看到他脸上的表情立刻制止了自己。

“没关系，反正这件事早晚会公之于众。”他拿拐杖敲了敲手边的一叠文件，示意格里芬拿走它们，“十年前发生过类似的连环杀人案。当年的死者也是双眼被人挖去，背上有着恶魔翅膀一样的烙印。”

“什……什么？”黑发警探翻着文件的手忽然停了下来，“可这上面说嫌犯已经……‘自杀’？那么现在的凶手就是一个该死的变态模仿犯了？”

“或许是那样吧。”V暧昧不清地回应道。

格里芬的目光又定格在一行字上。妮可办公室的冷气似乎开得有些过头，让他从头到脚都起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“当时的检察官是……维吉尔？”他的声音从来没这么轻过。

V眨了眨眼。


	3. V

敲打键盘的声响忽然停了下来。

V弯腰将滑落到地板上的毛毯捡了起来，重新盖在了腿上。阴雨天的时候，他的右腿总是隐隐作痛。

杯子里的咖啡已经冷透了。

他早已习惯了这种疼痛，甚至不记得究竟是从什么时候开始便与之作伴。也许是少年时期，也许更早——他几乎忘了这是他被亲生父母遗弃的原因。他儿时还会因此而常怀怨恨与自卑，可后来这些情绪被他锁进了噩梦里，连同他的本名一样被封存在心底。

文森特还是维克多？……他不在乎。名字不过是个符号罢了。周围的人也习以为常，用“V”来称呼他。

他的思绪滑向了远处，目光漫无目的地游移，最后落在书柜里的一排诗集上。尽管这些象征浪漫主义的文学作品显得和其它法律文本以及卷宗格格不入，但总能让他于纷乱之时平静下来。

《草叶集》。

他的目光定格在书脊上。这和他平时喜欢读的威廉·布莱克不一样。

“……你这么苦思，这么沉默，所想的是什么呢？”

V拿其中的一句诗反问自己。

他脑中狂奔的思绪渐渐宁息，理智又重新掌握了主导权。他合上了十年前的资料，面前电脑屏幕的页面上跳出了一条推送。

“杀人魔复苏、十年前的悲剧重演？……真凶蠢蠢欲动。”

V轻轻叹了口气，那个名为“船长”的人又在他的轻博客上更新了一条状态。这个自由写手的消息灵通，经常会在第一时间发布警方的动态，常常让公共关系部门的同事猝不及防。V说不上他和《真相时报》的杰弗里·特纳谁更让人头疼。不过记者总有自己获取信息的渠道，他这会儿犯不着和他们计较。

他关上了“船长”轻博客的页面，然后轻轻揪了揪眉心，犹豫着要不要再去倒一杯新的热咖啡。V拿过手边的银质拐杖，忍着右膝上的一阵疼痛站了起来。咖啡机虽然在他不远处，但他着实花了一会儿功夫才走了过去。

胶囊咖啡机比他想象中的还要便利。加水，把装了咖啡粉的胶囊塞进去，按下按钮，完毕。他甚至寻思着要不要送一台给他那“冥顽不化”的上司——维吉尔到现在还热衷于最繁琐的“手冲式”，并坚称那个味道才能称得上是真正的咖啡。

V的微笑被一阵敲门声所打断。

“请进。”

他说完后有些意外地看着他的访客。

千万别念恶魔的名字。他在心里默默告诫自己。

高傲的检察长出现在门口，银发和往常一样，一丝不苟地梳了上去。V有时总觉得他有些过于古板，尤其是当他看到他那熨帖的西装三件套时。

维吉尔的目光定格在他的腿上，薄薄的嘴唇翕动了一下。“……又疼了？”他问道，声音锋利而清冷，好似极地的坚冰。

“没什么，还是老样子。”V手里的拐杖在地上有节奏地敲了两下。

维吉尔往后拢了拢碎发，轻哼了一声。他不习惯问候别人，因此这或许算得上是他最大程度的关心。他没再说什么，把眼光投向了那台正发出阵阵声响的咖啡机上。

“要不要试试？”V笑着朝他举了下咖啡杯，不过没抱什么期待。

宛若大理石雕像的上司犹豫了一下，最后出乎意料地点了头。“……还没有进展？”他轻声问，然后接过V递来的深蓝色马克杯，眉头紧蹙——不知是对胶囊咖啡的味道有所怀疑，还是因为那件凶杀案迟迟未有实质性的突破。

V面对他的质疑倒是显得颇为从容。他给自己的咖啡里加了点牛奶，倚着矮柜回应道：“妮可发现蓝凤蝶的幼虫后，格里芬他们已经缩小了范围。我相信很快就会有结果。”

“最好是那样。”他的眉头皱得更紧，好像刚刚那一口陌生的咖啡扰乱了他的某根神经。

换做是旁人见了维吉尔这副模样，心中一定七上八下了几回，生怕一个不小心触了他的逆鳞。然而V总是云淡风轻，能将他的怒火与冷硬统统拂去，因而平日里没少帮周遭的人和维吉尔“沟通”，也就自然而然地成了众人眼里的“救星”。

黑发青年耸了耸肩，浅呷了一口自己咖啡后问道：“……不好喝？”

维吉尔不置可否，放下杯子后拽了拽自己的领带，骨节分明的手上有一道被纸划破的小伤口。“你还在追查佛图纳吗？”他一字一顿地问完了这句话。

沉默迅速在两人间蔓延。“佛图纳”是他们之间为数不多能引起不快的话题。

V喝光了一半咖啡，接着才幽幽地说：“和以前一样。”他的眼神黯淡下来，像是回忆起了什么不快的往事。

“你知道尺度，V。”维吉尔紧盯着他，语气一瞬间严厉起来。四周的空气像是结了冰。

“……当然。”V放下了杯子，又恢复到往日里的模样。他抱起了双臂，微微侧头看着自己的上司，想从他的眼睛里读出些额外的信息。然而维吉尔只是静静地看着他，蓝眼睛里带着一丝警告的意味。于是他识趣地不再细究，将话题转移到一个能让维吉尔失去冷静的内容上。

“你最近见过尼禄吗？……我不得不承认，作为一个新人律师来说，他表现得不错。”V问道，嘴角扯出一丝带点狡黠的微笑。

维吉尔冷笑了一声，对于V的称赞不屑一顾。“幼稚的发言、苍白的立论、还有胡搅蛮缠的辩护……毫无逻辑。”他下意识地抓紧了自己的袖子，“无论哪一点都显得软弱。”

V哑然失笑。至少他去看了庭审。他想道。

“这只是第一步，他会慢慢成熟起来的。”

他的话又迎来一声轻蔑的冷笑。

“成熟？……他和那个吊儿郎当的蠢货混在一起就不可能成为一个成熟的律师。”维吉尔的眉头拧成了一团，表情几乎有些狰狞，“他们只适合和别人吵架，而不是站在法庭上进行理智、有逻辑的辩护。”

维吉尔那股冷漠的沉稳在提及家人时总消失得无影无踪。尽管他的脸上还是缺乏表情，但V能看得到他手上突然出现的青筋。

“……偶尔和他们坐下来吃顿晚饭。”他望着维吉尔推门而出的背影轻声劝慰道。

他冷硬的上司没有回应，他也知道他的话不过是种徒劳的尝试。别说像普通家庭那样一起吃饭，对于斯巴达家来说，就连正常的沟通都是一件颇有难度的事。他知道那也不能全怪他们，毕竟那个家自很早以前就有一道难以弥合的伤口，至今还在狰狞地淌着鲜血。而那之后大大小小的伤痛与纷争更是此起彼伏，似乎永无消弭之日。

不过维吉尔不知出于什么原因拿走了那杯咖啡，这让V颇为意外。或许送维吉尔一台咖啡机倒真是个不错的选择。否则他时常觉得他的上司还活在远古，过着茹毛饮血的生活。

V喝完了杯子里最后一点咖啡，腿上的疼痛时重时轻。他的手机在一旁铃声大作，屏幕上跳出了“格里芬”的名字。

别念恶魔的名字。别总想着那些执着的事。因为他们总会化作现实。

V在听完那名警探简短的汇报后轻叹了口气。他调整了一下手臂上的袖箍，然后从衣架上取下了自己墨绿色的西装外套。

“……你将不再会间接又间接地去认识事物，也不会通过死人的眼睛去观看一切，也不会以书本里的假象和鬼影作为你的粮食，你也不会通过我的眼睛观察，从我去获得一切，你将静静地向各方面倾听，经过你自己而滤取它们。”

《草叶集》中的诗句在他脑海里反反复复地回响。真古怪。惠特曼可不是他最喜欢的诗人。

不过在这个案子里，他的确无法透过死者的眼睛看清什么事实。V只能从工作证和办公室的照片了解到被害者原本的模样。那名金发的年轻助理教授曾笑得灿烂，可那笑容如同凋零的花朵一样，失去了鲜活的生命力。

——无论是谁，死后不外乎是肉与骨，徒留一具丑陋的皮囊，最后化为尘埃。

“我们的被害者目前看来没有什么仇家，也没卷入到什么违法的事里……干净得像一张白纸。不过昆虫培育实验室检出了少量被害者的血液，看起来像是死者曾与凶手发生过冲突……在被带走前。”格里芬低头看着自己的笔记本，“他的同事也说，先前培养皿和烧杯之类的玻璃仪器摔碎在了地上。看来那个恶心的虫卵就是这么粘在他身上的。”他说完条件反射地抖了一下，似乎很不想回忆起那个虫子的外形。

“别急着这么早下结论。”V拿起拐杖指了指角落里的监视器，“那个看过了？”

“暗影在负责，稍后会交给分析科的同事再次检查。”格里芬顺着他的视线看去，“不过据他说监控录像有被删除过的痕迹。”

“……当然。”V轻声附和道，“我们要找的人既谨慎又狡猾。”

“说真的，V，”格里芬将笔记本放入了上衣的内袋，“你觉得这个案子的凶手是十年前那个变态的‘模仿犯’吗？我看了资料，那可真是让人倒胃口的‘恶魔崇拜’，或者是邪教？……不管怎样，凶手都是个残忍的疯子。实实在在的疯子。”

黑发的检察官发出了一声短促的笑声，但脸上没有半分笑意。“有些真相并不是我们所看到的那样。我们看到的只是有些人想让我们看到的模样。”

“好吧，大诗人。我猜你的意思是‘另有隐情’。”格里芬撇了撇嘴，“你知道你可以直接说‘这件事另有隐情’，那样不会让你显得和但丁一样毫无文学修养。”

V听到那个名字愣了一下，随即问道：“为什么突然提到他？”

“随口一提。”格里芬耸了耸肩，“不过斯巴达家的小子先前曾因为那个该死的谣言嘲笑我，还旁敲侧击地问了问我手头负责的案子，所以我猜他们对这件事也有些兴趣……你知道的，但丁总有些奇奇怪怪的委托人。我上次听说一个来自西非部落的酋长委托他寻找什么丢失的‘传世之宝’，最后他发现那是个诈骗团伙，而那个所谓的宝贝是个一文不值的破树根……他总得赚钱来冲马桶，是不是？”

V对他的喋喋不休习以为常，不过在听到但丁和尼禄的名字后不禁皱起了眉。维吉尔先前的话好像还在他耳边回响。

但丁倒没什么，可尼禄……

黑发的检察官一言不发地看起了格里芬刚刚带来的另一份尸检报告——妮可更新了受害者的死因。

窒息。

V眯起了眼睛。这和他的预期不同，却又在他的意料之中。

或许是因为他突然一下子严肃了起来，格里芬连忙补充道：“我们的‘奇异博士’说她还有点想要调查的东西，好像是什么病理什么物质的……”

“……‘克里法斯’。”V缓慢地念出了一个陌生的名字。

“什么？”

V飞快地用笔写下了那个名字。“把这个交给她，让她有新发现后第一时间告诉我。”他说着把那张黄色的便签纸塞进了格里芬的手里。

头发乱糟糟的警探迷惑又郑重地点了点头。

V走出大学时，雨已经停了。尽管天空还是阴沉沉的，但偶尔会有几缕调皮的阳光从厚厚的云层中透出来。地上铺满了被雨水浇落的花瓣，颜色各异，像是大自然织成的拼布作品。他望着头顶的樱花发了一会儿呆，期间有些路过的女大学生们用好奇与爱慕的眼神打量着他。而他对她们报以礼貌的微笑，然后继续沉浸在自己的思绪里。

但校园的青春气息总是很容易感染到周遭的人——爽朗的笑声、飞扬的裙角以及神采奕奕的表情，那都是未被外界所沾染过的纯粹。他回想起自己的大学时光，那些埋首于书海的日子如白驹过隙，最后定格在他窝在但丁那间事务所辅导尼禄备考的时候。

 

“当律师？……”他有些意外地望着少年，尼禄的脸上还留着和别人打架过后的伤疤。他听过维吉尔在只言片语间提过这个总是在学校惹事生非的“问题少年”——他对儿子糟糕的表现总是非常愤怒，可V也在那怒火中感知到了一丝无奈。

他了解维吉尔，他知道他无法和什么人坐下来好好地说上些心里话。他的内心像是被高墙牢牢地困住，即便是面对至亲时也无法敞开心扉。

尼禄刚刚翘掉了补习班，窝在但丁事务所的阁楼上对着一台老旧的电视机打着游戏。空气里弥漫的灰尘让光线有了形状，像是给他镀上了一双无形的翅膀。V从少年的蓝眼睛中读出了一种近乎空虚的孤独。

“为什么？”他又轻声问，然后在尼禄身边坐了下来，手里的拐杖碰到地面时发出了“叮”的一声声响。

少年的目光从屏幕上移开了两秒，但他很快又重新盯着游戏里突然跳出来的怪物。“……让你很意外吗，优等生？”他灵活地操纵着手柄，闪避着敌人的攻击。

V对那带点讽刺的反问只是笑了一声。“有一点。”他回应道，“我以为你不会对这个枯燥的领域感兴趣。”

尼禄突兀地惨叫了一声。他操纵的人物被Boss召唤出来的小怪施加了许多附加状态，很快便一命呜呼。“操！”他盯着屏幕上鲜红的“Game Over”恶狠狠地咒骂道，将手柄摔在了地上，“……连游戏都跟我过不去。”

V轻轻摇了摇头，拾起了手柄。“你知道的，摔坏了之后但丁可没钱买新的。”他推着摇杆选择了读档，“……坏情绪有它们自身的归属，而不应该宣泄在无辜的人和物品上。”

少年冷笑了一声。“维吉尔叫你来的？”他说罢带着几分敌意重新打量着他，“我是不会回去的。”

V盯着屏幕，进入战斗后规规矩矩地清理起了Boss周围的小怪，在操作上竟然意外地很熟练。“我只是来给你们送点吃的……我想他是怕你饿死在这儿。”他低声说。

“胡说！……他巴不得没有我这个只会给他添乱的儿子。”

V操纵着主角对Boss发起了最后一击，那庞然大物在气势恢宏的音乐中倒了下去。“……这是你的末日。”他对着屏幕上的怪物特写小声嘟囔了一句。尼禄听后不可思议地看着他，好像不敢相信这句台词是从他嘴里说出来的。

“他是你的父亲，”V重新清了清嗓子，“所以他还是在乎你的……尽管他的表达方式总有些问题……或者说他根本不会表达。”

尼禄又冷笑了一声，仿佛这番说辞他已经从但丁那儿听到过很多次了。“那是他的问题。”他咬牙切齿地说，“他是需要做出改变的那个人。而不是让周遭的人一昧地迁就他，就像照顾个敏感的孩子似的！”

他的蓝眼睛里染上了一层怒火。

黑发青年轻轻叹了口气。“或许是那样……人们总是无法选择要和什么样的人成为亲人，不管喜欢与否都会被这种血缘的牵绊紧紧地束缚在一起。”他说着眯起了深绿色的眼眸，“可当这种牵绊消失后，人会突然变得很轻，像是蒲公英一样被风一吹就散，然后不知飘向何方。那是自由吗？……可当你想去找回家的路时，却发现早就没有家了。”

少年似懂非懂地看着他。他虽然眉头紧皱，却渐渐平静下来。V和尼禄并排坐着，游戏里的小提琴声让这番寂静没那么难捱。夏日的蝉鸣在中途加入了合奏，夕阳的余晖也从窗户的一角透了进来。

“……我想了解过去究竟发生了什么。”少年的声音很轻，“他们两个总是不肯说。”

“成为律师也不见得会帮到你，”V说着放下了手柄，“……但至少是个不错的方向。”

“是吗？”尼禄认真地看着他。

“起码有朝一日你可以当面挑战维吉尔……然后气势磅礴地在法庭上伸出手指大声说‘我反对’。”

少年的嘴角流露出一丝淡淡的微笑，好像这个念头让他稍微雀跃了一些。“而他不能揍我。”他轻念道。

“……而他不能揍你。”V重复了一遍。

“听起来不错。”他说完煞有介事地活动了一下肩膀，又将袖子往上卷起了几分。

V笑了笑。或许是但丁事务所的空调太差劲的缘故，他不得不学着尼禄将微长的头发扎了起来，这让他身上那股近乎“老气横秋”的沉稳终于消了下去，多了些年轻人的朝气。

“……给。”少年扔给他一盒正在融化的草莓冰淇淋，“但丁总喜欢买这种娘炮的口味。”

黑发青年道了谢，拿勺子挖着那几乎化成了奶昔的冰淇淋。他不喜欢甜腻腻的食物，但并不像维吉尔那般深恶痛绝。

“嘿，小伙子，草莓口味可是硬汉的最爱！你再这样诋毁我心爱的草莓，下次可没你的份——”但丁吵吵嚷嚷地推了门进来，那时机准的让V觉得他站在门外偷听了好半天。

“你的头发是怎么回事？”尼禄叼着勺子对他扎起的头发品头论足道，“看上去像是在脱衣舞俱乐部伴奏的乐手……真这么热的话，麻烦你修一修这里的空调。”

“脱衣舞俱乐部？”但丁咧嘴笑道，“你的年纪可还不能去哪儿，小子。想和我聊聊你是怎么知道的么？……或者我下次问问你的小女朋友。她叫什么来着？”

“你敢，但丁！”尼禄抄起手边的靠垫向他扔去，“不许在姬丽叶面前胡说八道——”

先前略显沉闷的空气一扫而光。黑发青年微笑着看着争执不下的但丁和尼禄，慢悠悠地吃着他那份草莓冰淇淋。但他们的吵闹声很快被突然而至的烟火声所打断，似乎有心急的人赶在天黑前就迫不及待地奏响了夏日的祭典。V应声向窗外瞥去，一道金光从他眼中划过。

但丁见状笑了一声，然后指了指通向屋顶的楼梯。

 

“Devil May Cry”在雨后看起来更加颓败，V甚至一度怀疑进门后会看到饿到昏厥的但丁。但好在招牌的霓虹灯还亮着，看来那个邋遢的侦探没忘了付水电费。

他没敲门，而是驾轻就熟地推门走了进去。记忆里的披萨味混着一股霉味扑面而来，让那些过去的碎片更加鲜活了些。屋里不算太亮，但他很快在一阵吉他声中见到了那名侦探。

但丁这会儿刮了胡子，看上去总算不像是睡在桥下饥肠辘辘的流浪汉。他坐在办公桌前翘着脚，手里拨弄着一把吉他，头上还戴着一顶牛仔帽。那旋律听上去时而像是什么流行歌曲，时而又像是他胡乱弹奏的变调“小星星”。

维吉尔一定会将此斥为“毫无美感的噪音”，但V还是配合地鼓了鼓掌。

“啊哈，稀客。”但丁冲他弹了弹帽檐，笑着调侃道，“换了第二个不敲门就走进来的人，我这会儿早就开过枪了。”

V瞥了一眼他放在桌上的黑檀木与白象牙，无奈地摇了摇头，然后放下了手中的那盒披萨。“尼禄不在？”他环顾了一圈四周后问道。

“所以你又是代替我哥哥来‘视察’的？”但丁将吉他放在一边，伸手揪了一块披萨，“……年轻人总要有自己的生活。”他说完朝V眨了眨眼。

黑发青年在沙发上坐了下来，开门见山地问：“你在调查那起凶杀案？”

“怎么，你要对我说‘不行’吗？”他咬着披萨含糊不清地说。

“正相反，”V手里的拐杖在地板上轻敲了两下，“我很高兴你还记得十年前的事。”

“这是我最想忘记的事之一，”但丁舔了舔手上粘着的起司，“但显然没那么容易。我得喝上几杯‘长岛冰茶’才能暂时把它从我脑子里赶走一会儿。”

V露出了一丝苦笑。“我有种糟糕的预感，接下来还会出现更多的受害者。”黑发青年垂下眼，望着地板上的弹孔叹息道，“……克里法斯。”

但丁听罢眯起了眼睛。


End file.
